X-Men 4
by Truefictionfan
Summary: A Sequel to X-Men: The Last Stand


X-Men 4

My Plot Summary

This is my take on an X-Men 4, had Singer came on to make a sequel to The Last Stand and Fox decided against a reboot

Run Time: 2hrs. 45 min.

The movie opens three months before X-Men: The Last Stand with Bolivar Trask receiving all of Stryker's research and having it all sent to his lab, where the project "Wideawake" catches his eye. We then cut to a month after The Last Stand with Magneto, Mystique and Rogue starting to see that their powers are coming back. Trask is then called into a meeting, like in X3, with Bolivar Trask and Beast attending and learning that the cure is not permanent and that some of the prisoners are regaining their powers. It is then discussed that there may be a retaliation for the creation and use of the mutant cure, especially from Magneto. Trask then proposes that he oversee the creation of an island utopia for the mutants as a sign of peace. A place where they do not have to fear prosecution. Everyone at the meeting agrees.

The Title credits roll.

Three months later, we see Xavier in the hospital in his new body thanking his doctor and telepathically contacting Storm, surprising her. Storm leaves the Xavier school with Colossus and Wolverine to go see Xavier leaving the school in the care of Tom Corsi and Karma, new teachers to help assist Storm in teaching the students. Storm, Colossus, and Wolverine arrive at the hospital and Xavier explains how he is alive, and leaves with the group. Xavier and the group return to the school and are given a big greeting. Xavier gets one of his feelings and they rush to turn on the T.V. where Trask is giving a speech telling the world's mutants that they (humans) were wrong with the cure, and that it is not a permanent thing, and that they were wrong to create it even if they thought it was the right thing to do. To apologize, he offers a chance to go to the utopia they have created as a peace treaty called Genosha. An island city where they do not have to worry about persecution and all who wish to go can get tickets for the giant ship that will take them there and that the ship will leave in three days' time.

Magneto also sees the broadcast but doesn't believe a word of it. Feeling his powers almost completely returned, he goes to hunt down his old Brotherhood (Mystique tells him to piss off). Rogue meanwhile, sheepishly returns to the Xavier Institute where she is warmly welcomed by all despite her choice, except by Bobby who begins avoiding her. Meanwhile Trask, in his underground lab in Genosha, asks for updates from both his mutant slave Forge and from his computer program Master Mold. With things almost in place, Trask enters a chamber where a sleeping Mesmero is being held. Taking out the same mind control that Stryker created, he puts Mesmero under his command and tells him to go topside to the tower and to get ready. Back at Magneto, he and his Brotherhood decide to go to Genosha island to prove that mutants do not need it. Arriving, they see that Genosha is nothing more than a wasteland. Trask seeing he has visitors decides to test out his latest creation courtesy of the late Dr. Stryker. Magneto and his Brotherhood are soon attacked by Sentinel Robots, and are forced to retreat from the island, barely escaping with their lives.

Magneto and his brotherhood then go to see the mystic Destiny to find out what the future holds and if the Sentinels will destroy all the mutants. Destiny tells them that even though she can see into the future, it will only just be one of many possible futures and if Magneto wants to stand any chance against the Sentinels he should go and see Charles Xavier. Magneto is shocked by the news. Meanwhile Rogue is still trying to get Bobby to forgive her, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Magneto and his Brotherhood. Magneto then converses with Xavier after seeing he is indeed revived, and tells him everything he knows. None of the X Men trust him leading to Magneto allowing Xavier to read his mind. Xavier tells everyone that there is no way to stop anyone from going to Genosha, so they should instead go there and try and help them. *Montage of the X-Men and Brotherhood training in the Danger Room*

The day finally comes, and many mutants go off to Genosha, where Mesmero has affected everyone's minds to believe the island city is a paradise. The few mutants that can see past Mesmero's tricks soon vanish with his ability, and are killed by the Sentinels. Once the world news crews leave Genosha, allowing the mutants to live in peace, Trask makes his move and has Mesmero undo his illusion and return to base. The illusion dissipated, the mutant genocide begins.

The X Men and Brotherhood hide and help as many mutants as they can, while Trask bathes in self-glory over what he has accomplished. Master Mold then turns the tables and tells Trask that he is no longer needed and reveals a body he has made. Scared for his life Trask makes Forge and Mesmero defend him, but they are no match for Master Mold and are killed. Trask tries to turn Master Mold off, but it is ineffective and Master Mold kills him after telling him the Sentinels must protect humans not only from mutants, but from themselves as well. Master Mold then commands half of the Sentinel army to go worldwide and eliminate the rest of the mutants. We then see worldwide Sentinels and mutants fighting, including at the Xavier Institute.

Megneto concludes that they need a battle plan, and that one of them must find the source for the Sentinels. That someone is Kitty. The X-Men, Brotherhood and other mutants band together to distract and fight off the Sentinels while Kitty goes inside to find the source. *Please note that during the battle, Rogue touches Juggernaut and another mutant and she and Storm fly while battling.* Inside the base, Kitty finds Master Mold in his new body creating Sentinels. She tries to get close but is caught and barely manages to escape. She goes back to her group and tells everyone that there is a giant Sentinel creating others and that he is the prime target.

The mutants have a giant battle while trying to get to Master Mold and many mutants die. The X-Men and Brotherhood manage to get inside and Master Mold being a Sentinel, gets up to destroy them. It is soon a giant war zone with the X-Men and the Brotherhood fighting Master Mold and his guards while the other Genosha mutants fight the Sentinels outside. We see more of the X Manor battle, and other battles around the world. After a combined attack from the X-Men and Brotherhood, Master Mold is finally destroyed and all other Sentinels shut down. There are then scenes showing the devastation around the world. Mutants dead, humans dead or injured, Sentinel's shut down. It is a very touching scene. The X-Men and the Brotherhood then depart from each other, and help what's left of the Genosha mutants back to civilization.

The President of the United States then makes an announcement about how he cannot apologize enough for what has happened, and asks in light of this event if there could be a peace among the humans and mutants for as long as it can last. Beast is then shown resigning from his job, taking full responsibility for not investigating Trask. The Brother Hood are shown listening to the President's call for peace, The X-Men are shown rebuilding the destroyed Manor. Everywhere is showing mutants and humans mourning for those who died by the Sentinels.

We then cut to a bleak dark room, where all you see is the shadowy body of a man kneeling, and saying "Ten will fall, and one will rise. Soon I will see, through Lord Apocalypse's eyes."

The Credits roll…..

After Credits scene

We go into a close up of Jean Grey's grave, and the ground in front of her tombstone explodes.


End file.
